It's Too Late
by BensidySVU
Summary: Grissom realizes that Sara wont wait forever, especially after she falls into bed with Nick Stokes. Grissom's POV of the whole situation. NSR. No GSR whatsoever


It's Too Late

Grissom realizes that Sara wont wait forever, especially after she falls into bed with Nick Stokes and gets pregnant. Grissom's POV of the whole situation.

Here Sara is in my office six months pregnant. Not with my child. With Nick Stokes. Where the hell did I go wrong? Oh yeah that's right. Treated her like dirt, disrepected her, and pushed her away.

"Grissom?" Sara called out bringing me back

"Yes?"

"You called me in here, you wanted to talk?"

I cleared my throat which was suddenly dry. I took deep breaths. "Sara I wanted to know exactly _how_ this happened"

"What do you mean?"

I gestured toward her stomache. I just couldn't get it through my mind. Sara Sidle. Pregnant. I would of never guessed. But then again. It was an accident. Heat of the moment I overheard Nick telling Warrick one day. Sure. That heat of the moment that gets everyone pregnant. They couldnt pull themselves away from there intimate embrace for one minute to put on a condom? I've known Sara for a long time. Since she was in college. She was a smart girl. A good girl, not a party girl a good girl. Unlike Nick describes his college years. Frat boy parties, drinking, multiple partners...

"Well I think I explained this to you before..." Sara muttered

Oh. She didnt like to talk about sleeping with Nick? Well she better get used to it. People are going to ask for some answers. Especially if you have the evidence under your shirt.

"Well I was fazed at the time. People are going to ask you about these things Sara..."

"They already are" Sara snapped

I raised my eyebrows at her "I got nothing but time". Partially true.

Sara recounted in the detail the intimate night. Minus the smut.

_Nick was over at Sara's place helping her fix her ceiling fan. And with the air conditioner broken it was hot as Hades in there. The fact that the fan was in Sara's bedroom only sped things up._

_"You look hot up there Nicky" Sara smirked looking at his jeans beginning to sag and his abs glisening with sweat._

_He used his shirt as a towel for his face "Well with no cool air coming through here I think I might get heat stroke"_

_"You should take a break" Sara said softly, "like you said I wouldnt want you to get heat stroke"_

_Nick smiled down at her and she helped him down._

_"Come on its a little cooler in the living room" Sara grabbed Nick's hand and led him in the room._

_They both fell back on the couch. Close to each other. There legs were touching. They were to hot and lazy to move it. They just sat there for a few moments. They glanced at each and smiled. Then looked away. Nick couldnt help to think Sara looked sexy jean shorts. tank top, bra straps hanging out..._

_While he was checking her out he didnt seem to notice the bulge getting harder and harder inside his pants. Embarrased he tried to cross his legs. But not before Sara got a look at it. She slighty laughed. _

_"Somethin' turnin' you on Nicky?" She laughed_

_Nick turned to her smiling "Yeah. You"_

_Sara's laughter subsided "Really"_

_"Yeah really" Nick said pouncing her. Running sweet kisses all along her body. It wasnt long before Sara's shirt was gone and Nick's pants were somewhere across the room. Sara laid underneath Nick breathing heavily. Nick was on his hands and knees over her._

_"You sure about this Sidle?" He asked breathing heavily_

_"Oh yeah" she nodded_

_Nick jammed his lip onto hers. Leaving behind bruises, he lowered herself down onto Sara. He felt her hands slip into the sides of his underwear. Pulling them down. He finished the job for himself got up and placed kisses on Sara's stomache getting all of her sensitive spots. He unzipped her shorts and took them off then slowly removed her red cotton underwear. Nick got on top of her. Both completly naked_

_"You ready for this" Nick smiled down on her_

_Sara gave his manhood one stroke indicating she was. Nick went down on her and opened her legs observing her perfect clit that he would enter shortly. He licked against her clit. Kissing it, rubbing his fingers over his. Recieving moans from Sara._

_"You like that? Nick asked rubbing it harder. Sara just moaned._

_"Well your gonna like this even better" Nick smiled as he entered her thrusting inside her deep and hard. Sara was moaning uncontrollably._

_Nick rested her legs over his shoulder so he could pound into her with nothing there to distract him. He continued his deep thrusting into her warm wet center. She was getting so tight. He could feel her inner walls closing in on his manhood. Sara was almost at her climax when Nick slowed at a painfully slow pace. _

_"Faster" Sara begged_

_Nick rubbed small circles over her flat stomache. Even going at his pace Sara was moaning. Then without notice he began thrusting harder and faster causing Sara to cry out in pleasure. They climaxed and Nick fell on Sara exchanging wet messy kisses with her. Still inside her._

_Sara panted "That was amazing"_

_And they smiled. Little did they know that had just conceived a child._

"And that's how it happened" Sara gave me the shorted, non-smutty version on there intimate encounter.

I just stared at her. I didnt know who she was anymore.

"What did Ecklie say?" I asked finally

Sara groaned as she remember what Ecklie had to say when it got around to him.

_Sara barely showing at three months was walking down the hall of CSI when she got stopped by Ecklie._

_"Ms. Sidle, do you mind if I have a word with you?" Ecklie asked_

_"Sure" Sara said confused._

_She walked into Ecklie's office only to find Nick sitting in there also. She looked at him confused. He didnt say anything but he had a knowing look on his face. _

_"Take a seat please" Ecklie said walking to his chair._

_Sara took the seat next to Nick. _

_Ecklie sighed and looked at the both of them "Rumor has it that your pregnant" Ecklie looked at Sara. Her heart rate increased. Ecklie looked at Nick "And that your the father"_

_Nick nodded and spoke for both of them "Yes"_

_Ecklie chuckled. "You know I can imagine, just imagine you to falling into bed with each other without even thinking about any type of protection whatsoever. Tell me did you ever hear of a condom? Or birthcontrol? Hell put both together and I promise you, you'll be baby free."_

_Nick looked mad. "Ecklie we loved our baby, and nothing you say will bring us down" Nick kept his voice steady._

_"Your a good actor, you can say 'oh we love our baby, it was all worth it' but when that things actually born? Your gonna be begging God to take you back in time so you could avoid it all"_

_"Enough Ecklie!" Nick lost his cool. No one would talk about his child about that. "You need to wacth who the hell your talking to because I have had enough! You can talk about me sleeping with a prostitute but you CANNOT talk about my child like that!"_

_Sara was paralyzed with fear._

_Ecklie smiled at them. "Your free to go"_

_Nick and Sara walked out of his office. Nick wrapped his arms around Sara's shoulder and kissed her on the top of her head "It's okay, dont listen to that bastard, we'll always love our little buddy"_

_Sara looked up at him and smiled as they walked down the hall._

I took it all in again. I wish Sara was my princess. That was Nick calls Sara and the baby. They found out there having a girl. There his princesses. I want to be there prince. I recall walking in the breakroom last week, Nick had his arm around Sara. They announced they were having a girl, they team congratulated them. Nick kissed her stomache and said "I cant wait for my second little princess to come. Indicating Sara was his first princess.

"Oh there your princesses now?" Greg smiled

"Yup" Nick smiled back "My princesses, my girls, I love 'em"

He smiled and planted a kiss on Sara's lips.

I set the assignments on the table and walked out.

"Griss?"

Sara brought me back again. I looked up at her.

"Can I go now?"

I nodded and she was gone. I learned something today.

Sara Sidle doesn't wait forever.

Review!


End file.
